


See You Then

by misha_collins_butt



Series: And the Stars Will Fade and the Moon Will Fall but Please Stay With Me Tonight [3]
Category: Castiel - Fandom, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, Poetry, Supernatural Poetry, destiel poem, destiel poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_collins_butt/pseuds/misha_collins_butt
Summary: Figured I should finally post this. I haven't posted in a LOOOOONG time.





	See You Then

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I should finally post this. I haven't posted in a LOOOOONG time.

Where feather faces lined with paint and opium jump between stars  
There grins a shattered soul  
An opened wound in father's backfired plan  
In the palm of the hand of the Universe  
Chocolate strands and stinging blue suns  
Skin of West Coast sand and whiskey-soaked gravel ground beneath dark boots for a voice  
A whole of a half of a quarter and fingers that could sing using the rotation of the planets  
Wings eloping with the backdrop of the black  
He soars, he swoops, a graceful cursive invisible ink against the heat of other systems,  
He is watched by the weary eye of the noble expanse  
In triumph and faded glory  
And he is the fist wedding bone through broken skin,  
Punching through the abyss in a flurry of impeccable fire  
He becomes the sun  
He is, after-all, the glint in the eye of the enraptment of damnation  
Streaking through infinity,  
He is the stitch in the heart of a man flailing in a sea  
Of the blood of his own hand  
And he is he saviour  
And where feather faces lined with paint breach his dreams  
Those crimson-stained lips crinkle his flesh  
A rustle at the periphery of his flight,  
And he breathes out a cloud of midnight tune  
At the threshold of his being  
The lyrics of the waves of light  
_"I love you."_


End file.
